Computing devices have become nearly ubiquitous and are used by people to perform many business and personal tasks. To support a wide range of functions, computing devices have been made smaller such that users can carry them from place to place. Smart phones, net books, laptop computers and slate computers are all examples of computing devices that have been designed to be carried by users.
Such computing devices may be programmed with applications that, when run, can control the computing device to perform many different operations. For example, a smart phone may run an application that provides route guidance or traffic data. A computer with a slate form factor may display pictures or serve as a game board.